Catching a Catcher
by BlandImagination
Summary: Abe Takaya unfortunately left his bag in the locker rooms, but ends up finding our favorite cleanup hitter...doing things. Rated T because it's inappropriate but not quite enough to be M. Enjoy. :P


**I don't own Big Windup! or anything else, just the plot of this story. This was a request, by the way, and I'm not comfortable writing boy x boy stories. Fangirls, enjoy. :P**

Abe groaned as he halted himself mid-step as he realized he had forgotten his bag in the locker rooms at school. "Great," Abe mumbled.

He was halfway home, and he really didn't want to go all the way back. Normally, Abe would've just left his things and headed straight home, but it was a Friday, and there would be no practice for the next two days.

Turning around and rubbing the back of his neck, Abe began to drag his feet at a meager pace the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>By the time Abe had reached the locker rooms, he had lost the patience to even walk back home. "Go in , grab your bag out of your locker, and get the hell home so you can crash into your nice, soft bed." Abe quietly grumbled to himself.<p>

When he walked through the doors, the sound of running water and the sight of steam wafting down the small walkways startled Abe a little. Who could possibly be taking a shower right now?

Pushing the thoughts of who's showering away, Abe just strolled to his locker and, for whatever reason, quietly opened it. _Maybe I don't want to startle them,_ Abe thought. As he pulled his bag over his shoulder and quietly moved his locker to a shut position, curiosity got the best of him. He stuck over to the entrance of the locker room and showers and peeked around the corner.

Tajima. _Who else?_ Abe jokingly thought to himself as he turned back around the corner. Tajima always stays a little later after practice than everyone else on the team, so it shouldn't have surprised him that Yuuichirou was here.

Abe must have been caught up in his thoughts for a while because he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Tajima's voice. For a second he thought Tajima detected him, but realized he was being paranoid. There was no way Tajima could have seen him! His back was turned away, after all, his tan, smooth ass shining with water streaming down it…wait, what?

Abe had seen Tajima naked or, at least almost naked, several times before, so why did he just think like that now? He never thought that way when Tajima would randomly strip down to his boxers, maybe even more, so what about this situation made Abe erotically uncomfortable?

Before Abe could even head out the doors, he heard soft moans escape the lips of the smallish cleanup hitter. _Oh god, what now?_ Abe peered around the corner and almost instantly turned a bright shade of red.

_WHY THE FUCK IS TAJIMA MASTURBATING?_Abe's initial intention after seeing the unbelievable was to haul ass out the door as quickly as possible, but if he was going to leave, he'd have to do it slowly. Tajima might hear and detect him, and, even in a situation like this, Tajima would immediately conclude why Abe was in the locker rooms in the first place.

But Tajima continues to surprise Abe. The next thing Abe knows is he's hearing Tajima grunting Abe's name over and over.

"Why _me_ of all people?" Abe whined as he continued to listen to the running water and Tajima's voice, unaware of the tightness forming in his pants.

If he were to moan any of the team member's names, anyone would've expected it to be Hanai or even Mihashi.

Abe dared to sneak another peek at Tajima, who was now on his back on the tiled surface using his left hand's fingers to pleasure him in more than just one place.

He couldn't take it anymore. Quickly but quietly, Abe slid out of the locker rooms, completely shocked at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening while Abe was working on the hell-like spawn of English homework that had piled up on his desk after only a day, a buzz in his pocket had been the greatest relief in the world. English fucking sucked.<p>

As he checked his text message, he instantly had the will to do more homework. The contact that had popped up from his phone had been Tajima. Panic filled Abe from head to toe as he didn't want to explore the contents of the message. He reluctantly pressed the center button on his phone.

_Beep. You have one new message._

_From: Tajima Yuuichirou_

_Hey Takaya! I need some coaching with my catching because I haven't been practicing much lately and it's difficult to do it on your own. Anyways, wanna meet at the field at noon tomorrow so you can help? If you can, that's great! 3_

Abe simply couldn't say no to Tajima…what if he got hurt sometime during the season? Tajima needs to become the best he can be at catching. Abe replied:

**Sure, I can help. See you tomorrow around noon…What's with the heart? That's kinda creepy…**

As soon as he set his phone down, it immediately buzzed again. Wow, Tajima sure does text fast.

_Nothing…see you 'round noon. ;)_

Abe instantly knew he wouldn't be able to look his teammate in the eyes tomorrow. These messages seemed a bit too…happy, maybe with a hint of flirt mixed in. Abe just decided to turn out his lights and go to sleep, only to have wet dreams about the showers and Tajima over and over again. Tomorrow would not be easy.


End file.
